


I'll Keep Waiting

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demi Lovato can step on me, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension, and half of her songs are trimberly songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: It's almost like a dance, this game they're playing. A script to follow, a role to play.It's only a matter of time before Trini is tired of waiting.





	1. I Don't Wanna Pressure You (But I Think You Need To Make A Move)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration comes from Only Forever by Demi Lovato. Listen while you read to "enhance the experience"

It's always at night.

Trini will be laying in bed, staring at her cracked ceiling as her body hums with the energy of the other rangers. Zack is usually at the train car, she can tell by the steady pulse of fear coming in through the grid. Billy is almost always tinkering with something difficult when she zeroes in on his energy, can always feel the focus radiating off of him. Jason's usually thrumming with stress, always fighting with his dad except on the nights that Sam Scott is out on the fishing boat.

She never has to focus on Kimberly.

Because when her body hums with the energies of the others, Kimberly is almost always outside her window, making her way up into her room. She'll climb in quietly, shutting the window behind her. She'll take off her jacket and her shoes, placing them neatly by Trini's desk. She'll crawl under the covers beside Trini, wrapping herself in the yellow ranger's sheets.

It's a constant, happens almost every night.

(The only time it doesn't happen is when Trini goes to Kimberly's instead, but it's a rarity.)

They'll lay there in silence, knowing it's all Trini wants and all Kimberly needs, subtly shifting closer until Kimberly's arms are wrapped around Trini's waist and her face is buried in the crook of Trini's neck and Trini's arm is wrapped around her shoulders. Trini's gotten used to the closeness, has learned to quiet the thumping of her heart when Kimberly's bare thighs are pressed against her own, tangled together beneath the sheets.

She's gotten used to the other things, too.

The first nervous kiss pressed to her neck, the shuddering breath against her skin until another press of lips follows. Trini will remain still, trying not to let the girl beside her know just how much it all affects her. But then Kimberly's tongue will trace the strained muscle on her neck, her teeth will scrape at the yellow ranger's pulse point, and Trini will grasp Kimberly's shoulder tightly as the pink ranger marks her skin.

It's a routine at this point, Kimberly marking Trini's skin then falling asleep in her arms.

By the time she'll wake up, Kimberly will be gone and so will the mark. By the time she'll get to school, she and Kimberly won't have talked about it, will pretend like all they are is best friends, like they're not harboring overflowing desires for each other.

It frustrates Trini to no end, not knowing what it is the other girl wants from her, yet willing to take whatever it is she can get. There's no hint of a long run, no implication of a short run. Just Kimberly's mouth on her skin.

It's the same thing every night, and Trini needs to know what it is. She knows they'll be something at some point, but the severity of that something is a complete mystery to the yellow ranger.

It's two in the morning, Trini focusing on the energy of the other rangers when she hears her window open, just like clockwork. She doesn't look, just waits for Kimberly to finish her routine before scooting over, laying on her side to look at Kimberly as she crawl under the covers.

Every time the two of them are near each other, the tension is palpable, especially when they're like this. Laying across from each other, staring into each other's eyes from across the expanse of Trini's mattress. Trini can feel the tips of Kimberly's fingers brushing against her own, and Trini holds back the urge to grab her hand herself.

She's learned early on that this is Kimberly's game. They go at Kimberly's pace or no pace at all. If Trini makes a move, if she reacts in any way that isn't expected, it scares Kimberly to the point of running. She learned that when she tried to kiss Kimberly. Kimberly jerked back stiffly, moved out of the bed and grabbed her things without a word, leaped out of the window without a goodbye.

So she waits. Waits for Kimberly to intertwine their fingers, waits for Kimberly to pull her closer, waits for Kimberly to slot her body against Trini's like it was made to be there. Waits for Kimberly to be comfortable, waits for Kimberly to make a real move besides nervous kisses against her skin.

She knows it's a denial thing, knows it because she's experienced it herself. Knows that Kimberly is more scared of herself and her own feelings than of Trini. More scared that she might be interested in Trini in a way that's much more than platonic. So Trini waits, doesn't pressure Kimberly as she tries to figure out who and what she wants.

She knows Kimberly's figured it out, it's just a matter of waiting for Kimberly to make a move.

And Trini doesn't want to scare her, doesn't want her to run, but she's been waiting for so long, been patient for so long, she doesn't know how much longer she can wait.

Trini takes care to lean forward slowly, watching the fear flicker in Kimberly's eyes as she does, and very carefuly, so very carefully, places the softest of kisses to the skin of Kimberly's cheek. Leaves her lips a second too long to be friendly, listens to the quiet intake of breath from the girl beside her.

She leans back just as slow, noticing the obvious look of fear in Kimberly's brown eyes, how she seems to be frozen on the spot. Trini knows what she's done, knows she needed to for Kimberly to understand that she's here, she wants this too, she won't leave, and nods once. Kimberly accepts the gesture and scrambles out of the bed, runs out of Trini's room faster than she ever has before.

Trini sighs when the window slides shut, closing her eyes in a hopeless attempt to get a wink of sleep before school begins in the morning.

-

It's two weeks before Kimberly crawls into Trini's room again, the yellow ranger sitting up as she looks at Kimberly before she can begin her usual routine. She sees that flash of fear in Kimberly's eyes, the movement disturbing their normal pattern, throwing a wrench in Kimberly's arrival.

"I met someone." 

It tumbles from her lips without second thought. And it's true, she had met someone. A girl in green, a girl who smiled at her, a girl who wasn't afraid to acknowledge her in public. It's nice, to feel wanted outside the walls of her room, under the light of the sun and not just the glow of the moon. But she knows it isn't what she wants.

What she wants is to be held. What she wants is to be marked. What she wants is to be wanted. To be wanted by the girl that's staring at her with a pained expression. The girl that knows she's running out of time.

"Wait for me."

Trini's surprised to hear the words come out of Kimberly's mouth. It seems the pink ranger is surprised as well. Trini stares at the girl as she folds in on herself, the brief second of bravado fading, leaving her a shell of the confident girl she was in the past. A girl filled with panic.

Trini's shoulders relax as she watches Kimberly begin to climb out her window. She knows she'll wait, knows she could never deny any request from the girl in front of her, no matter how many times she runs away. Kimberly's eyes flicker back to Trini, the yellow ranger laying back down in her bed as she watches Kimberly go.

"Only forever."

Her whisper carries through the air as Kimberly leaps down from the roof and runs. Trini focuses on her energy until she knows the girl is at Jason's, can feel the girl pressing the panic down in her chest, can feels the excitement thrumming from the red ranger. She knew it was coming, it always does when Trini disobeys Kimberly's script. She closes her eyes tightly, turns off her connection to the grid entirely, tries to sleep through her concaving chest.


	2. Should I Wait Up For You Day And Night? (Just Let Me Know How Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The script is tossed aside.

Trini lets the water envelop her body, relaxing as she floats in the pool, watching the stars twinkle overhead. The sounds of the insects and falling water keep her company, the chirping of crickets replacing the void of loneliness in her chest. She hums as she shuts her eyes, the cool water running across her skin as she waits.

It's been a week of waiting for Kimberly to make her move, a week of waiting for Kimberly to find her, a week of just waiting. She was respectful, gave Kimberly her space. Didn't talk to her at school besides for classwork, didn't talk to her during training other than tips and pointers. Did everything she could to not be overbearing.

Trini decided to take matters into her own hands tonight, texting Kimberly as she made her way to the pink ranger's secret pool, as she stripped down into nothing but a yellow bikini, as she dove into the water with ease.

She's had to have been here maybe twenty minutes, waiting to see if Kimberly would take the offering. Trini's perfectly okay if she doesn't, knows she'll wait longer if she has to, knows Kimberly is worth it.

A snap of a twig to Trini's left alerts her of someone else's presence, not even having to look to know it's Kimberly. Can smell her vanilla perfume from here, and hear her bated breath as she no doubt takes in Trini's body. Can't stop the smirk on her face as she hears Kimberly's leather jacket crumple against the ground, as she hears the water at the shore splash loudly when Kimberly enters the water.

It's only when Kimberly appears in front of her that Trini stops floating on her back, facing Kimberly so she can look at her properly. Can see the pink bikini in the glow of the moonlight, can see the hesitance in Kimberly's eyes.

"Looking good, Princess," Trini remarks softly. A smile blooms on Kimberly's face, obviously despite her best efforts to keep it down. Trini can't help her own smile, not when Kimberly is swimming closer, not when Kimberly is a breath away from her.

"I don't.." Kimberly trails off, shaking her head. Trini watches a few drops of water trail down her face from her hair, watches Kimberly's hand cross the distance between them, watches Kimberly's hand grab at her waist beneath the water. 

She lets herself enjoy it, how Kimberly's hand feels moving across her skin in the water, how the pink ranger lets herself have this moment. Kimberly's hand is pulling suddenly, hesitantly, and Trini floats closer to Kimberly until their wet skin is pressed against each other's.

Trini feels Kimberly's breath hitch at the first touch of skin, the oxygen in her lungs catching from both arousal and fear. Trini runs a hand through Kimberly's wet hair, a small action to calm down the taller girl. Kimberly forces a smile, and Trini knows she's terrified to make the next move.

Trini's hand trails down the side of her face, cupping Kimberly's cheek softly, running her thumb against the pink ranger's cheekbone. She pulls her forwards gently, pressing her lips to Kimberly's hairline, feeling Kimberly's shaky breath hit the skin of her neck, goosebumps emitting from the cold brush of air.

"Come to my house. Please."

Trini nods slowly, knowing Kimberly is acting on impulse. Knowing the other girl, knowing that her mentality is act fast or not at all, Trini makes a point of moving slowly, calmly. Kimberly is nearly five steps ahead of her when she realizes that Trini is behind her, turning to see the yellow ranger walking at a comfortable pace. 

They fall into step, Kimberly's hands rubbing against the front of her towel nervously, Trini holding her own in place as they walk out of the woods, towards Kimberly's house, towards something Trini doesn't know the outcome of.

Kimberly's parents aren't home, they never are, as Kimberly offers Trini a pair of pajamas to change into. Trini doesn't change, sets the clothes down on Kimberly's desk as she drops the towel around her feet. Her body is more on display now than it had been at the pool, Trini noting the way Kimberly's throat moves as she swallows thickly.

Trini moves forward as slowly as she's been moving all night, taking the hand holding Kimberly's towel around her body and opening the fingers, the pink ranger's towel falling around her feet as well. 

Kimberly stares at her with dark eyes, lips parted slightly, hands held beside her nervously. Trini takes another step forward, placing her hand on Kimberly's waist as the pink ranger had to her in the pool, running her thumb along a few remaining droplets of water on Kimberly's toned abdomen.

"What do you want?" Trini asks softly as she admire's Kimberly's body, admiring how the moonlight graces her skin, highlights her toned muscles. How it makes her look perfect. Her eyes finally raise to Kimberly's, bottom lip caught between her teeth, patiently waiting for her answer.

Kimberly swallows thickly, her throat bobbing in the process, and Trini knows she's on the verge of caving. Trini doesn't move her hand, doesn't make any other advancements other than standing in front of Kimberly, waiting patiently as she always does. 

Kimberly raises her hand, Trini watching it shake in the air before it comes in contact with her cheek, the thrum of her nerves dulled against Trini's calm body, her warm skin. Her thumb moves across the yellow ranger's skin hesitantly, testing how it feels for herself, and Trini leans into the touch ever so slightly.

"Tell me Kimberly. What do you want?" Trini asks again, even quieter than the first time, her voice coming out no louder than a whisper. Kimberly's eyes shut, shaking her head slightly as she swallows again, struggling with her mind. Trini watches. Watches as Kimberly sighs, as Kimberly leans in, as Kimberly's forehead presses against her own.

She can feel the pink ranger's breath against her lips, her body shaking with nerves, her hand slipping from Trini's cheek to her hair. Trini's eyes fall shut, relishing in the feeling of closeness, in the feeling of being wanted.

"Show me," Kimberly whispers, breath hitting Trini's lips before her lips follow. Trini groans quietly at the feeling of soft lips on her own, using her grip on Kimberly's hip to pull her closer. Kimberly's hand in her hair grips tighter, Trini suppressing a whine as her free hand grasps at Kimberly's elbow, holding her wherever she can.

Kimberly whimpers when Trini's tongue traces the seam of her lips, prods into her mouth, presses against the pink ranger's own slowly. Trini's breath comes out in a shudder when their tongues meet, taking the lead while Kimberly lets her. Her hands trail to Kimberly's back, fingers playing with the ties of Kimberly's bikini in a silent question. 

A nod against her lips gives her her answer, pulling the damp fabric from Kimberly's skin and replacing it with her hands. Kimberly moans softly into her mouth, the speed of their kiss increasing with their need, and Trini's fingers play with Kimberly's nipple as her other explores the bare skin of Kimberly's back.

"Why do I want this?" Kimberly asks as her back hits the bed, Trini climbing above her as their naked bodies meet. Kimberly pulls Trini into another kiss before she can answer, before she can explain, but Trini doesn't mind. Not when Kimberly's hips are rocking up into hers, searching for friction, searching for pleasure.

"It's okay," Trini mutters against her lips, her fingers trailing down Kimberly's body with intent, her fingers trailing up her inner thigh with purpose. Kimberly's keening into her touch, her face scrunched in need, her mouth opening in pleasure as Trini's fingers find their destination. The sigh that leaves her lips when Trini traces her clit, the gasp when Trini's lips latch onto her neck, the moan when Trini's finger enters her.

"I want.. I want.." Kimberly pants as Trini's finger moves with calculated precision, gasping when another joins it, rocking her hips when they curl. Trini's lips have left her neck, moving up her jawline, ghosting the shell of Kimberly's ear.

"Tell me what you want," Trini whispers into her ear as she steadies her movements. She knows Kimberly won't last long, can feel it in the flutter of her muscles, can hear it in the pace of her breathing, in her moans. Kimberly's hands grasp desperately onto Trini's back, nails digging into the flexing muscles of her shoulders, back lifting off the bed in pleasure.

"You," Kimberly gasps. "All of you. I need you lips, I need your touch, I need _you_."

Trini's fingers curl, press against Kimberly's front wall, and watches as Kimberly's hips snap up and her mouth drops open. She presses until Kimberly stops shaking, until Kimberly's body falls limp against the bed beneath her. Kimberly's brown eyes open, staring up at Trini with an emotion Trini can't pinpoint, and the yellow ranger waits for her to run.

Kimberly's hand grasps at the back of Trini's neck, pulls her down, brings Trini's lips to her own with a fire that wasn't there before. A fire of certainty, a fire of understanding, a fire of want.

"Be mine."

Trini feels the words against her lips more than she hears them, smiles against Kimberly's before pressing back into them, pressing her body against the pink ranger's. She's briefly surprised when Kimberly flips them, her short hair brushing against the skin of Trini's face while she waits for her answer.

"Only forever."


End file.
